katawashoujofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Schiffy
__TOC__ Hmmm Until I can do proper image maintenance I'll have to rely on you. This image has been reuploaded as a new image that is transed, so this one can simply be deleted as it is a duplicate. 10:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Heh Could you eh, delete this image? I named it wrong... I uploaded a version with the right name, and until I'm an admin might just have to do that... I have no idea how I did it either. 04:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Alright then, I hope I have a save at the start of Act III, make it easier to get a summary... Do you think the images taken from a certain Route should be on that route's page, or can be on any page and we label it after the caption what route it is? Like "Shizune and Misha in Yukatas" would say (Shizune route) after? I have only done this route and haven't finished yet, but I doubt all of the routes are the same. 17:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good, I guess we'll have to move those images I uploaded when you do. 17:31, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You managed to confuse me... cg's? Character Galleries? And what exactly do you mean with the routes. An example wold probably tell me what you mean. I see the normal galleries, but with the rest I'm confused. 17:50, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see, so images from a romance scene that are safe for work and not explicit would go on the Route's gallery, or the image of Shizune in yukata in the field. While the fishing trip is more general, and could go onto a normal gallery. 17:59, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well look at you. I know some of them are probably not explicit, and would be allowed, while the others... probably would have to stay hidden. 18:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) True, but you'd have to set that up. In the meantime, what can I do, create a Route gallery for Shizune? I'm not sure what to do now. 18:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :I might have to have you set those up... also, maybe we could set up the route galleries as image guides in a way, or split them by acts. 18:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Tada...? I don't know the tabs, and I have to look to see what images I should add/which act they're in. I don't get how I forgot, maybe because act 3 was so long ;-; 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey hey Awfully forceful eh? I need to enjoy being an admin... I already know what it's like, and can handle it. Heheh, I'll do you good (err is that how it's said?) 01:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :I think I've learned that on the wiki where I'm only an Image worker and Chat Moderator, but yes, I know the limits, unless you have an specific ones relating only to here. 01:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been trained to license photo's, it just feels empty if I don't. I'm not sure if it matters, though, but I can't just leave an image I upload unlicensed. 02:17, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Just tell me what to call it in the ... 02:25, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmm Is that Hisao Image Gallery alright? I'm keeping it, and I bet you have/can make a way to organize it by routes and acts and whatnot. 22:40, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Alright then, have fun organizing... 22:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ah, I wasn't saying it in a forceful way, I meant to say it as a suggestion, guess I didn't word it right. I think if someone wants to contribute, they should at least be able to be distinguished and known. 03:12, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, now that I read it you wanted to find a way to suggest that... I believe you can edit the welcome template, if anything. 03:20, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Probably should have linked this a while back I see. It doesn't mention external links, but if we were to even consider them we'd have to have warnings and whatnot, as they could technically count as "Shock Links". I'm not sure if we should do anything like this, though, even though H-scenes do play a part in the routes. I'll still be careful about what I upload... even though I probably won't do another route for a while, Hanako's really hit me, y'know? 17:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :Lilly's seems interesting, for some reason I see her as the secretly dirty type... 17:58, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well look at that... Anyways... maybe I should try some summaries, meh, sounds like a pain though 18:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Writing Routes Until that one anon user who said they'd finish the routes starts, I am still attempting to take a jab at it. I am wondering if you'll try as well. I think it'd be better to have a long summary than a Act cut short, like Act 2 of Shizune's doesn't seem to e fully written, or it was just very simplified. I'm looking into it, but it won't be a task to complete in one sitting, sadly. 23:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :I need to do Rin's and Lilly's, but am still trying to cope with Hanako's. I was easily able to start one after another with Shizune's and Emi's, but Hanako's really leaves a mark. 00:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Expansion Hey, have you heard anything about a KS expansion? like, at all. If you have anything please tell me thanks.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 00:24, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou Thanks Thanks anyways man. I just feel so emotional after Lilly's playthrough I just want some hope of more things to do with her, but somethings are just meant to end. I will just have to do a replay of her route. ILoveLillySatou (talk) 05:30, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou How was my stab at Emi's 4th act? Any good, I tried my best.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 21:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou I can try my best to word it, but I didn't know that there was two ways. We can try to help each other out on it, But I would have to play through it and get to that part to fully understand and be able to write the best.ILoveLillySatou (talk) 21:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ILoveLillySatou